dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
What is Done
}} What is Done is the second chapter of ''The Dragon Prince'', and part of the book Moon. Determined to make up for her mistake, Rayla sneaks into the castle and corners Callum. Lord Viren offers the king a way to survive the attack. Plot As punishment for her failure, Runaan disavows Rayla from joining the mission despite her protests that she won't repeat her mistake and being bound to the cause. She soon disobeys Runaan by deciding to infiltrate the castle herself alone. Viren informs King Harrow the failure of finding the elves before sunset and the bolstering of the castle's security. Harrow believes any defense they mount won't be enough and is prepared to accept his impending death as consequence for his past mistakes. Viren still hopes that he and his daughter can find a solution by using Dark Magic. But Harrow's growing cynicism with the use of Dark magic over the years has made him detest it. Viren leaves the King alone in his room, just as a beaming Claudia arrives and informs her father of a solution. Callum knocks on Ezran's room to inform him to finish up packing but he hears no response. Callum tries to inspect his chambers but finds it empty. Suddenly, Callum is interrupted by a guard who informs him that King Harrow requests his presence alone in the throne room. For his final moments, Harrow offers Callum a sealed letter, containing an important message but to only open it when he knows the time is right. Callum tearfully asks why can't his stepfather end the war by striving for peace. Harrow explains the war has forced both sides to commit atrocities, and that his impending death is the consequence for his sins. Callum remains hopeful that Harrow will live, but Harrow firmly accepts his fate and asks Callum to watch over Ezran. Both tearfully share one last embrace. Meanwhile, Rayla manages to stealthily sneak past the castle's patrols and climbs atop one of the Castle's high towers. When she reaches the top, Rayla ventures inside the castle. As Callum walks back to his chambers, he stumbles upon Rayla. A pursuit ensues, with Rayla close behind, in spite of overpowering two guards. Inevitably, Callum hits a dead end and Rayla holds her blade in front of him, revealing that she plans to kill King Harrow along with Prince Ezran, a similar fate to what the humans did to the King of the Dragons and his unborn heir. Callum volunteers to sacrifice himself by revealing that he is Prince Ezran. However, Ezran's voice is heard behind a nearby painting. Rayla opens it and finds that it leads to a secret tunnel of the castle. Rayla realizes that Callum lied about being the heir, but she gets temporarily blinded when Ezran lifts Bait with his whole body bursting with bright light. Callum and Ezran escape through the hidden chambers. While Harrow prepares for an attack, Viren arrives bringing a rare specimen of the Soulfang Serpent, a creature that consumes the entire spirit of any living being it bites. The Soulfang Serpent Viren possesses appears with two heads, enough for two spirits. With Dark Magic, Viren proposes that they sacrifice a person to switch bodies with Harrow's body in order to fool the elves into thinking they've killed Harrow when in reality Harrow's soul is still intact. Harrow rejects Viren's solution of having someone else pay the ultimate price, regarding it as cowardice and would rather die as a king. Viren sees that Harrow's pride is the problem, but Harrow again points out it was the use of Dark Magic and Viren's role of destroying the King of the Dragons' egg that led to their dire situation. Viren still believes their actions saved humanity's wrath from the future king but nonetheless, he presses Harrow to accept his proposal as he claims that his soldiers would gladly trade their life for the king's safety. But when Harrow directs the question to him, Viren loses confidence. Harrow orders him to leave. Callum and Ezran hit a dead end, as a wall layered with rocks and stones block their path. Ezran sees this as a puzzle and manages to press the right rocks and stones in order to unlock a secret staircase beneath them. Ezran immediately locks the staircase back before Rayla could catch up. However, Rayla manages to unlock it by pressing all the rocks and stones Ezran touched with his jelly tart covered hands. As Rayla closes in, she finds that the room is filled with horrifying contents for Dark Magic and prepares to end the princes' lives. But Ezran pleads to allow him to show what he recently found covered in clothing, which is revealed to be the Dragon Egg. Rayla and Callum express their shock, learning that the powerful Dragon Egg wasn't destroyed but stolen. Cast Trivia *Ezran's quote "Say hello to my little friend", spoken when blinding Rayla with Bait's light, is a reference to the same phrase used by Tony Montana in the classical movie Scarface. References }} Navigation ru:Что сделано Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Book One